High School Love
by Alia Lowe
Summary: 6 months after the war, Duo is still fighting with his feelings with Heero. When Heero runs off, Duo meets him 2 months later at a high school and the gang goes through various misadventures. 3x4, OCx5, eventually 2x1
1. A Rainy Day

Hi, my name is Alia Lowe and I'll be your host for this fic. It is my first fic, so please, be gentle and give lots of reviews.  
  
This is for Div, who always supported my writing. Don't be surprised if you see her in here somewhere.  
  
Warning: This fic is PG-13 for swearing and all the lovable *grown* things that happen in my altered high school. Some names will be changed for my peer's protection and others will just be made up. I leave it up to you to guess who's real and who's not. Sorry for Heero's OOC.  
  
Parings: 2x1, 3x4, ?x5, I haven't decided yet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well, on to the fic.  
  
"High School Love"  
  
It was a usual beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and a certain longhaired baka could be heard being chased by gunshots through the G-boy's safe house.  
  
"Duooooo! Omae o korusu!"  
  
"Itai! Heero, it was a joke. Come on buddy, don't take it so seriously."  
  
"My laptop! You took my laptop and I'm supposed to take it as a joke! Omae o korusu! How am I suppose to get any missions."  
  
By now, Duo had managed to evade Heero several times and was sprinting down the stairs to the ground floor.  
  
*breathing hard* "Cheer-up. You need some time away from that precious laptop of yours. And there are no more missions. The doctors and Dekim Barton are dead. The war's been over for six months. It's time to live a little."  
  
Duo suddenly realized no one was chasing him anymore. He silently crept around a corner to see a kneeling and sniffling Heero by the stair banister.  
  
'Oh no,' Duo thought 'I went too far.' "Hee-chan?" Duo tenitively said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Heero replied harshly. "Alright, that's it. I'm outta here."  
  
Heero got up quickly before Duo cold catch sight of his teary face. He stalked up the stairs and a slammed door could be heard in the distance. Duo was dumbfounded, just glued to the floor tentatively holding Heero's laptop and staring at the top of the stairs where Heero had been seconds earlier.  
  
Wufei looked over from his spot on the couch in the living room where he had been reading a novel. "What was that about Maxwell?" Duo walked over and plopped into the nearest easy chair still holding the laptop.  
  
"Wish I knew," he replied.  
  
Wufei eyed the infamous laptop in the Duo's lap. "Did you take Yuy's laptop again? You must have an obsession with it. This is the sixth time this week Heero has chased you around the house to get it back. I can't get any quality reading done with gunshots whizzing over my head. How come he let you win today?"  
  
Duo kept his head down shamefully and answered, "I told him the war was over."  
  
"You did what! Do you realize he could be upstairs committing suicide! He's the Perfect Soldier. Does he even know the live as a civilian at peace?"  
  
"Who knows, and I doubt he would do anything. The war has been over for six months now. That and he wouldn't do anything without his 'precious' laptop," Duo said patting the said object.  
  
"I guess you're right. For once Maxwell, that's a record."  
  
"What was that! Oh man, you're going to pay for that Wu-man!" Before any fighting could start, Duo's stomach started to growl. "Hey guys, lunch is ready!" Quatre announced right on cue. He emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray full of soup bowls. He was dressed in his usual pink shirt with an equally frilly fringed pink apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written on it.  
  
"Man Q, where on the earth or the colonies do you get those shirts and aprons?" Duo asked as he helped himself to a bowl of soup.  
  
"Dunno, Trowa gets them for me," Quatre remarked. Duo started to choke on his soup in shock. Trowa wandered in on the scene in time to pat Duo on the back.  
  
"*cough* thanks Trowa. Just didn't think you'd be the one for the kinky stuff."  
  
"Why Maxwell, you want one too?" Wufei snickered.  
  
"What was that! Oh man, I'll get you for that Wu-man." Duo threw the soup to the floor and dived on the couch to wrestle Wufei.  
  
"My soup!" Quatre whined.  
  
"It's okay little one, there's still plenty more," Trowa responded. "Oh, okay!" Quatre regained a smile on his face.  
  
"Now, time to kiss the cook." Duo and Wufei looked up just in time to see Trowa and Quatre locked in a toe-curling kiss. Wufei promptly got a nosebleed and ran out to the room, bumping into Heero.  
  
Heero had his duffel bag slung over one shoulder as he surveyed the scene. "Hey Heero," Quatre said blushing, "you want some soup?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm actually going now. It's been a pleasure."  
  
As he turned to walk away Duo exclaimed, "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Heero paused before turning and saying, "I'm going home." He promptly turned back around and opened the door.  
  
"Wait Heero! Don't you want you laptop?"  
  
"No, keep it," Was the immediate response. Duo was so dumbstruck that he could only stare as Heero left the house and closed the door softly behind him. Duo finally snapped out of it and ran out the door only to see Heero speeding away on his motorcycle.  
  
"No, don't go..." Duo whispered. "I never told you how I felt about you." Tears began to fall from cobalt and Prussian eyes alike.  
  
"I'm sorry...please forgive me one day..."  
  
  
  
Oh, poor Duo-chan. Sorry that I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger for now. This eventually will be a 2x1. I'll try to keep posting as the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	2. Scissors and Laptops

High School Love  
  
Sorry this has taken so long. No time for writing = no fast updates. I'll start getting chapters up faster ASAP. Thank you for the reviews *hugs self* and keep reviewing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did. Enough of that, onward with the story  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Two months had passed by since Heero left the house. It was late August and the G-boys were trying to relish what little freedom they had. A new inter-colony law had required that all citizens under the age of 18 had to go to school. Wufei had suggested assassinating the senator that first suggested it, but was quickly sedated by Trowa. Safe to say he woke up about a week later believing a certain Maxwell had drugged him.  
  
Their latest safe house in America was actually one of Quatre's smaller estates...complete with three floors, a tennis court, garden, and large swimming pool. Trowa could be seen working in the garden while Quatre was playing tennis with himself against a wall.  
  
It had been a hellish two-month with Duo's vicious mood swings between being depressed and hiding behind his joker mask. The other boys could see Duo's love in his eyes for the tall Japanese boy, but there was nothing they could do. He could be seen outside once in a while, but his pasty skin and dark circles told that he constantly spent hours in front of Heero's old laptop, hacking into files and searching for any trace of the boy.  
  
Wufei was currently lounging on a float in the pool. For once, the braided baka could not be found and Wufei was making the most of it. He slowly closed his eyes and let his guard down as he enjoyed the warm rays of the cloud-less day.  
  
Not a good idea.  
  
"Cannon ball!!" was shouted before a very heavy object landed on top of Wufei. Wufei was propelled underneath the water since the impact of the unknown object also burst the float he was laying on. He came up sputtering to a smiling Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Wuffie, sorry man I didn't see ya there." Duo stated with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Maxwell!!!!!! Time to meet your maker and have justice served"  
  
Duo knew when the God of Death had overstepped his bounds and was in for a beating. He scrambled out of that pool before the Shenlong pilot knew up from down.  
  
"Eeep! Hey Wu, I'm supposed to say that. You took my line!"  
  
Quatre had stopped playing tennis for a moment to watch the encounter. "Hey Trowa, do you think we should help him?" he called over to his uni-banged lover.  
  
Trowa walked over and hugged Quatre's back against his chest. "I don't think Duo needs any help from us."  
  
Quatre chuckled. "I wasn't talking about Duo, Trowa."  
  
"Well, Wufei doesn't need any help either. I made sure to lock his katana in the shed after he threatened to kill that senator. Duo's justice shouldn't be that severe."  
  
"Good thinking Trowa," Quatre said.  
  
"Itai!!!" Trowa and Quatre, startled, looked up to see that Wufei was not only gaining on the longhaired boy, but that he had acquired a pair of scissors.  
  
"We better help him," Quatre said, "There many not be any escape from the God of Justice today." Trowa nodded in agreement. With a short laugh, the two sprinted after the pair to save what was left of Duo's pride and joy.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
After dinner, Duo had gone through his daily routine of throwing food at Wufei, using carefully chosen phrases that started out innocent to give the Asian boy a nose-bleed, blasting his music as loud as it could go and then locking himself in his room.  
  
He had been hacking through one of his files when he came across one of Heero's old school transcripts. Duo had seen it before and dismissed it, but something caught his eye this time: the date. It was dated sometime in AC 189, roughly 6 years before Operation Meteor had taken place.  
  
With about twenty more minutes of hacking through the most secured file yet, there appeared another school transcript. It was the same school, but the date was...AC196. Now Duo was getting somewhere. Angel Falls High School, that's what the place was called.  
  
'You can run and hide all you want Heero Yuy, but I'm going to track you down either way.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally! That took me a week to sort out different ideas. I know Heero is the best hacker, but I think Duo is second after him. The updates should be coming faster now that I can get onto the fun part. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.  
  
Ja mata, Alia 


	3. Coming Home

Thank you for all the reviews!! *hugs self* Sorry this update has taken so long. School and homework make it hard for me to find writing time. Well on with the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, everyone would love 2x1.  
  
Warnings: nothing too serious that I know off. Some Relena bashing, but nothing out of the ordinary for us die-hard 1x2x1 fans  
  
Part 3  
  
The first week of school had passed and Heero was just starting to relax a little. He hadn't even realized how tense he had become until Kayla had mentioned it to him. Kayla. Heero wasn't sure how he could have stood the transition to a civilian life without her. *  
  
He glanced over the lunch table where said girl was chatting with her friend K-C. Well, the friend's name was actually Casey, but everyone seemed to pronounce it that way and the nickname stuck.  
  
They had excepted him no questioned asked. It felt good to be home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Two months earlier  
  
Heero had just slammed the door closed after his daily chase of the boy he secretly longed for. He boot up the safe house's permanent desktop (hey, not everyone has a laptop that they carry around with them to hell and back and that braided baka had his at the moment). As it boot up, he kept shaking his head, as if to firm his resolve. He logged onto the Internet as Wing21. As usual, Phoenix01 was on.  
  
*Incoming message*  
  
Phoenix01: Hey Heero, the guys drivin' you crazy again? **  
  
Wing21: You know it. Listen, I have a favor to ask.  
  
Phoenix01: Shoot  
  
Wing21: I need some off time. Do you think I can stay in one of your spare apartments?  
  
Phoneix01: You're coming home?  
  
Wing21: Yeah, I'm coming home. I need some time to think.  
  
Phoneix01: Alright! Yeah, you're family, I'm sure mom can't say no.  
  
Wing21: Okay then, see you in a couple of days.  
  
Heero logged off. 'Yeah, I'm going home.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few days later, Heero was standing in front of the main tenant's office for a small two-floored apartment complex in Angel Falls. It wasn't that fancy, but with a big yard, two beds, balconies, a TV, computer and a private bathroom in each room, who could complain. He tentatively knocked on the door.  
  
"Stacy!!! Can you get the door! Heero will be here any minute."  
  
The door popped open and a young girl about 12 years old with blonde pigtails and purple overalls was seen, at least Heero thought that was what he saw. The girl immediately pounced on him, sending the usually 'prepared for anything' perfect soldier on his back. Sparkling green eyes were staring in his prussian blue ones.  
  
He winced as the girl shouted, "Heeerrooo's here!!!" He was suddenly reminded of a former queen of the world shouting a similar statement right into his ear last week.  
  
Heero found he couldn't scowl at the girl. "Hello munchkin, where is your sister?"  
  
"She's in the next apartment getting a room ready. Are you staying with us Heero?"  
  
"I suppose I am for a while," Heero replied.  
  
"Heero Lowe, its been a while," said an older girl with the same green eyes, walking out of the apartment next door. Heero quickly got up put up his right hand in a mock salute. "6 years to be exact sir! Lt. Heero Lowe at your service and awaiting inspection, sir!"  
  
The brown pony-tailed girl paused and looked at Heero head to toe. 'He had grown quiet a bit, almost three inches taller then me, and his shoulders are a little broader. He still has that damn green tank top though.'  
  
"At ease Lieutenant," she stated. She was trying to keep a straight face but the giggles were starting to come through. Memories of her childhood were coming back of when she and Heero had played 'soldier'.  
  
The older girl and Heero shook hands, before embracing. "Welcome home Heero," she whispered. "Glad to be home Kayla."  
  
A large, but well built woman waltzed in then from the open door of the tenant apartment. "Well my word, are you really back boy?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Cyphrus, I'm back." Heero replied.  
  
"Now don't call me that boy, call me mom. We're practically family. We may not have seen you in 6 years, but with all those e-mails and - what do you call those pictures online?"  
  
"Digital photographs," Kayla answered with a smile.  
  
"Yes, those things. All that new age stuff. Stacy knows more about computers then I do. I'm not even sure how to turn a computer on. Anyway, I have practically seen you grow up before my very eyes and you have made me proud."  
  
"Arigato Okaasan" *** Heero replied with a small smile.  
  
"Now, where is that father of yours?"  
  
Heero and Kayla visibly flinched. Kayla knew that Odin Kabita, under the alias of Odin Lowe, had simply been Heero's military tactics tutor when he was growing up, but the rest of her family was ignorant to Heero's extensive training. To them, he was just an innocent boy who left 6 years ago at the age of 10 to live on the L1 colony. They also had no idea that he was one of the elite Gundam Pilots.  
  
As Heero's best friend growing up, he had confided in her. He had continued to confide and keep in contact with her during the war, revealing his hidden innermost weak human feelings: hatred, fear, confusion, love... The last one had caused him the most confusion of all.  
  
"He - he's not coming. He has business on L1 to finish and then he's working on the terra-forming project on Mars," Heero lied. He just couldn't stand lying to the woman he had known as okaasan before the war, but he didn't want to cause her any pain. Odin had died about 5 years ago, shortly after Heero had been handed over to Professor J. The woman herself had been divorced for a long time and often flirted with Odin when Heero was younger.  
  
"You came all by yourself Heero?" she asked.  
  
"Hai.yes okaasan," he said. He always resorted to his native Japanese tongue when he was nervous. "I'm a big boy.mom," he said trying to mask his uneasiness with lying this loving woman. To his luck Mrs. Cyphrus didn't seem to notice. She smiled at his new reference to her.  
  
"Well, our home is your home. Welcome home Heero," she said pulling Heero into a warm bear hug.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Yes,' Heero thought to himself at the lunch table. 'I'm home'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* Don't worry diane, Duo and the gang will come into Heero's civilian life soon ** What so you think Heero has been doing on his laptop all this time? The Gundam pilots must get on his nerves sometimes so he has to have someone to talk to. Also, he's been keeping in contact with Kayla and her family. *** Japanese for mother  
  
So, can anyone get the meaning behind Wing21?  
  
Man, that took a long time to write. I got my idea for this chapter earlier this week, but was too busy to write it. *grr* Remember, reviews = faster updates  
  
Ja ne, Alia 


	4. Magical Katanas

Yo, Alia here. Thank you for all for all of the reviews and being so supportive! *hugs self*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Enough said.  
  
On to the fic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*at Angel Falls High School*  
  
"Well, everything seems to be in order. Will you all be staying together Mr. Maxwell?" the Principal asked.  
  
"Why yes we are," Duo replied, getting a general nodding of heads from his copilots. "We just moved here and haven't registered for a school as of yet Mrs."  
  
"Wall, Mrs. Wall. Well then, if you are ready, I will give you what we call the 'grand tour'," Mrs. Wall laughed.  
  
The other pilots laughed too. They had studied the schools schematics last night and it was actually quite small. Just two wings with two floors at one end (counting the lunchroom on the first floor, and three floors at the other, not including the first floor hallways that resembled an outlined letter L with a small grassy courtyard in the middle.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were still recovering from shock. The once depressed Duo had now become enthusiastic overnight. He had also promptly shipped them to this new town. They were staying at a small rundown motel until they could find a suitable permanent residence. Hey, Quatre doesn't have a mansion in every town.but he was still complaining about it. Duo was showed himself as a competent hacker. He easily cracked the schools database and covered the pilot's tuition accounts.  
  
It was just one week ago that Duo had ordered them to pack up and leave for Angel Falls.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ one week earlier  
  
"Hey guys!! Guess what, I found us a mission."  
  
"A mission?" Wufei asked curiously while he was polishing his precious katana. Trowa had relented and given the sword back after Wufei had promised on his word not to kill the evil senator. Wufei was very happy and was doing everything that he could to thank Trowa. So very happy that little Quatre was getting a little jealous.  
  
"What's this about a mission?" said the banged boy as he entered the room holding hands with Quatre.  
  
"Trowa!!" Wufei exclaimed and standing up suddenly. "Here, you look tired, sit in my seat." He literally grabbed Trowa out of Quatre's grasp and threw him down in the chair, ignoring the growl that he had received from Quatre.  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"What!! Oh my kami, what's wrong Trowa?" Wufei shouted in his ear, frantically looking all over Trowa's body for what might ail him.  
  
Trowa leaned forward and pulled out the katana from where he was sitting on the chair.  
  
"Oh gods, how could I have been so careless!! If you like, I can burn this sacred sword and sacrifice it for you! Would that make you feel better Trowa-sama?"  
  
By this point Duo was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he was crying and having trouble breathing. Trowa was staring at Wufei like he was some kind of unthinkable monster. Quatre was still standing in the doorway smoldering, the steam almost literally rising from his ears. "THAT..IS..IT!! I have had enough. Chang, get AWAY from my koi before I cut off that ponytail with your own katana!!!"  
  
"No!!! Not my magical ponytail, it's the secret to my power!" Wufei cried. Everyone, minus the Shenlong pilot, started sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh great, Wu-man's on crack again," Duo replied. "I am not! I would not do such a dishonorable thing. Come here and feel my justice.Itai!!" Quatre had taken hold of Wufei's ponytail.  
  
"My power! My power! Oh no, anything but the ponytail!" was heard before the 05 pilot collapsed on the floor and curled up into a ball. He didn't even notice that Quatre had let go.  
  
"Yup," Quatre stated. "He's on crack," Quatre promptly sat on Trowa's lap and hugged his koi.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous koi," Trowa said. "Am not," Quatre retorted.  
  
By now, Duo had managed to calm himself down for the most part. He was still having fits of laughter once in a while. "Well don't get cozy you two. I've found us the perfect school."  
  
"Is one of my mansions located there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I've never heard of it nor do I want to go." Quatre stated.  
  
Duo gave Quatre his best pout. "Pleeaasseee".  
  
"What is so interesting about this school anyway Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo turned to go back upstairs and start packing. Before he ran up the stairs, he simply stated, "I found Heero". With that, he bound up the stairs and left his two friends in shock.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Injustice, why do I have to be here!" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Shh, you don't want Mrs. Wall to hear you, do you?" Quatre said.  
  
"Quiet, just be lucky that this school doesn't administer drug tests Wu- man," Duo whispered. The other pilots began to snicker.  
  
"I do not do drugs," Wufei said sharply and pointed his nose as a symbol of his distaste. This did not last long before he walked into a wall. "Injustice," was all he could mutter to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"Quiet guys," Duo said as they passed by the lunchroom. "Heero should be having lunch right about now."  
  
"How do you know?" Trowa asked.  
  
"How else, I hacked into his account last night," Duo answered. The lunchroom was comprised of two first floor levels and outlined by a small wall that helped distinguish the lower pit like level in the center with a small set a stairs leading to it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ From the 'pit'  
  
Heero was generally having a good time chatting with Kayla and K-C about the AP US History homework; a class that most juniors like him hated. Kayla suddenly looked up to the hallway that outlined the perimeter of the entire lunchroom. "Oh shit."  
  
"What's wrong Kayla? Is it the freshmen again?"  
  
"Worse, enemy at three o'clock."  
  
Heero looked to his right and caught sight of a cheerful face and long braid scanning the lunchroom for someone. There was a shacking at the table as Heero immediately ducked for cover. "Kisama!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's it for now. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. The entire scene between Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all came to me once I wrote down the fact that Trowa had given Wufei his katana back.  
  
Sorry to any freshmen that I insulted, its just a story.hehe  
  
*Thank you Div for the idea of putting Wufei on crack  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.  
  
Ja ne, Alia 


	5. Reunion, or Div's a Freak

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! I hope I can get more with this next chapter. Sorry for the delay with updating. I've been busy with sports and with this chapter. but I had a revelation during Chem. Class about this (it seems I get all of my fanfic ideas in chem. class). Anyway.onto the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. There.I said it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By now, Kayla and K-C had stood up to peer over the table where Heero was huddled underneath. Kayla was giggling, and even though K-C was not an expert in Japanese, she knew her swear words.  
  
'Oh my kami, why is HE here?!' Heero thought. 'I'm not ready to face him yet.'  
  
Meanwhile, one of Kayla's friends, Div, was walking up from behind the lunch table so Heero wasn't facing her. She tapped his shoulder, "Hey Heero".  
  
The surprised Heero stood up to face his tapper when he banged his head on the bottom of the table.  
  
"Itai!" he shouted. He turned to scowl at Div. "Jerk."  
  
"What did I do? You're the one hiding under the table like a sissy," Div replied.  
  
Heero was literally fuming, and in his anger.stood up. "You did not just call me a sissy, onna."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile the G-boys are still standing inside the cafeteria, just near the entrance. Duo was scanning the masses for a certain Japanese boy that held his heart.  
  
Mrs. Wall was trying her best not to be agitated that her 'grand tour' had reached a halt. She kept her hands folded on front of her waiting patiently. It only took a minute before she could take no more.  
  
"Is there a reason we have stopped Mr. Maxwell. The cafeteria is only one part of the school."  
  
"Nani?" Duo replied. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Ball".  
  
"That Mrs. Wall, Mr. Maxwell. You'd better learn to get it right."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Duo replied sarcastically. "It's just that this 'grand tour' of yours has left me famished. Aren't you guys famished too," Duo said, glaring at each one of the remaining three pilots that promised a painful death if they didn't say yes.  
  
The pilots shuddered. Under the promise of death from Shinigami, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei meekly nodded their heads.  
  
"Very well," Mrs. Wall said. "We can pick up the tour later".  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can find the way. We'll just do some exploring of our own if you don't mind."  
  
"Fine, here are your schedules. You start school tomorrow, did you hear me Mr. Maxwell?" she said. "Loud and clear Mrs. Ball," Duo said.  
  
'And the sooner you're out of my gray hair, the better,' she commented to herself as she walked away.  
  
"Whew, I was afraid we'd never get rid of her," Duo said. "It is a relief to get her from breathing down our necks," Trowa added.  
  
"Now.to find Heero."  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion down in the lower cafeteria, or the 'pits'. Three girls were crowded around a lunch table where a string of Japanese swearing was heard from where could only be underneath the table.  
  
"Stupid onnas," Wufei muttered.  
  
Duo was about to agree with him, when the person beneath the table stood up and was revealed to be "Heero."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Heero heard a soft baritone behind him. He was frozen in place. He slowly turned around and Prussian eyes met Cobalt. Just as suddenly as their eyes met, Heero averted his to face the ground. 'So, he found me,' he thought as he submitted to his fate. He expected an angry Shinigami and a barrage of questions. He never expected being glomped.  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo shouted as he ran and embraced the silent boy, fully glomping him. "I was so worried."  
  
Duo held Heero for a few moments before he realized the dangerous position he was in, hugging the perfect soldier in public. He disengaged as quickly as possible, but couldn't stop blushing. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei had followed Duo and they were all staring at each other. Kayla, K-C and Div added to the staring contest.  
  
Realization finally dawned on Div. "Hey! You're Heero's friends from L1. You're Trowa the performer; Quatre the empathic rich kid; and Wufei the dude on crack."  
  
"I am not on crack!" Wufei shouted. "Sure Wufei, we know, we know," Quatre said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Duo complained.  
  
"Oh, how can I forget about you? You're the baka with the beautiful hair and the nice ass."  
  
Heero blanched. She was dead, Div was going to die.  
  
"Don't look so bashful Heero, after all, he's all you ever talk about," Div continued. Heero could feel crimson creeping up on his cheeks. Heero sent her his worth death glare. Div was dead.  
  
"Well, he does have pictures of Duo all over his apartment," Kayla commented. Heero sent her a surprised look that said 'oh no, not you too?'.  
  
K-C looked at her watch, suddenly aware of the time. "Injustice! We're going to be late Div!"  
  
"Go on Div," Heero added, giving her a little shove toward the stairs.  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Freak"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
"See ya in band?"  
  
"You got yourself a date," Div finished.  
  
"Oookay," Duo said. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, that's just the way you have to talk to Div to get rid of her," Kayla said. "Heero and Div have this relationship where they do everything they can to annoy one another."  
  
"We do not have a relationship," Heero said seriously. "But." he added while looking up at the clock "if we don't move fast, we'll be late for US History and Lindle will have our heads on a plate."  
  
"Right," Kayla agreed as she began to climb the stairs.  
  
"Listen guys, Duo, I'm sorry but I have to go. I know you have a lot of questions. Meet me here after school and I'll explain.EVERYTHING," Heero said, forcing the last word out of his mouth. He just hoped he was ready to explain what he had kept secret for so many years.  
  
"Come on Heero, we gotta move move move!"  
  
Heero flashed what could only be a smile. "Gotta run or the warden will be on my case again." With that, he sprinted up the stairs and out of state.  
  
The rest of the g-boys just stood in shock. How could this boy be the same 'perfect soldier' during the war? How could he have changed so much over two months?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hehe, I'm leaving the story here. I'm so evil. *ducks tomatoes* Hey! At least they met, that only too about.five chapters.  
  
Hey Div! I got you in here! Freak!  
  
You see lillie chan, Heero really does care about Duo! Don't cry.  
  
Anyway.please review *puppy eyes*  
  
~ Alia Lowe 


	6. Frilly Dart Boards

Hey, Alia here. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!!! *grins* They make me happy. As promised, here is chapter 6 (it took long enough). Well, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. Enough said.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were still shocked after seeing the carefree emotion on Heero's face. A similar thought was racing through each of their heads.  
  
'Where is the 'Perfect Soldier' and where did this imposter hide the pod?'  
  
The guys were standing there gawking at the top of the stairwell where Heero had been seen last for a long time. A teacher eventually walked down and asked them why they were gawking at a piece of gum at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Umm, no reason," Quatre squeaked.  
  
"We're on our way to class anyway," Duo added.  
  
"Yah, yah. Well hurry up," the teacher gruffly commented as he shoved his way through the middle of the group and walked by. "Take a picture, it will last longer," he mumbled.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Trowa wondered out loud.  
  
Duo flashed a grin at his fellow pilots. "There is an arcade in town and I have a pocket full of quarter just begging to be used."  
  
The other pilots groaned, but let the Deathsythe pilot lead them to the local arcade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ end of school ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo and the gang returned after their little 'expedition' in time to meet Heero. As always, Heero was prompt. He, Kayla and Kip were sitting at their lunch table when the group approached.  
  
"Injustice, why do I have to be here?" Wufei ranted.  
  
"Wufei, don't you want to know why Heero disappeared?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No. It's his life, I have no say how to dispense justice when it comes to personal matters."  
  
"You know what Fei-Fei? For once, you actually make sense. That's a record." Duo said with a sardonic smile.  
  
"Watch it Maxwell. Even without my katana I can deal out my justice. Right here, right now."  
  
"You know Wufei, I can still take that katana away again..." Trowa left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
Wufei hung his head in defeat. "Yes Trowa-sama."  
  
"Injustice!!!" was shouted from Heero's table. The boys jogged over to see what the ruckus was all about.  
  
"Injustice! Why do I have to be here?" Duo did a double take. It was not the Shenlong pilot who made the statement. It was someone at Heero's table.  
  
"Fine Kip, you can go dispense your justice on Beverly now."  
  
"Yes!!! Arigato Kayla-chan!" Kip replied.  
  
"Hai, hai. Just send me the Polaroid," Kayla shouted at her.  
  
"What was all that about?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh, that? Kip has been dying to deal out justice to Beverly all day. Something involving French class," Kayla shrugged. "We're not permitted to have weapons in school so Beverly shouldn't be mortally wounded. Now if Kip drags Beverly off campus and gets a hold of her twin daggers, that's when we have to call the paramedics."  
  
"That girl scares me sometimes," Heero commented. "Reminds me too much of Wufei. I'm just glad I have not been on the receiving end of her justice yet." Kayla nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"So," Trowa said interrupting the silence. "Care to tell us why you are here Ms..."  
  
"Kayla, Kayla Cyphrus, and I should be going. Mom needs some help cleaning rooms. Will you be home at the usual time Heero?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I'll probably come over about five. I want to show the guys around first."  
  
"Alrighty then, see ya at five." Kayla then whispered another comment to Heero, "and I'll tell Stacy that her Shini-baby is here." Heero smirked, "Good idea. I will have to take a few steps back after I knock."  
  
"Right, well ja ne Heero".  
  
"Ja ne Kayla".  
  
"Oookay," Duo said. "Who was she?"  
  
"An old friend," Heero replied.  
  
"Let me guess, from 10 years ago when you went to school here?" Duo said.  
  
Heero had the nerve to act surprised. As realization dawned on Heero he physically smacked himself in the forehead. "Of course, you hacked my laptop. I almost forgot about that. Then again, I didn't think you could crack all of my passwords."  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know I'm the number 2 hacker on this team." Duo retorted pouting.  
  
"Duly noted," Heero replied. "If you did hack into my laptop, then why did you come all this way just to see what I was doing?"  
  
"Well," Duo started to say. "We wanted to know why you left Heero," Quatre finished for Duo.  
  
"Why I left?" Heero gave his friends a strange look. "I thought I already told you. The war was over so I went home. This is the only home I've ever known."  
  
Quatre wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek and Trowa moved over to embrace his koi. "I'm sorry Heero, we didn't know." Duo was also a little sullen.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It's in the past. We'd better get going. There is a rain storm coming and my bike doesn't exactly have a roof attachment."  
  
"Where are we going Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"To my apartment. You guys want to stay for dinner?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," Trowa said. "It will give us some time to catch up." With that, the gang got up and proceeded outside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The gang arrived at the apartment complex 5 minutes later. Heero parked his bike in a small garage while the others parked just outside the building. There were actually three separate complexes next to each other. Each complex was made up of six separate two-story apartments. The first apartment was labeled 'Main Office' on the door. Heero jogged back from the garage holding his keys and proceeded to open the second apartment. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei followed him in before closing the door.  
  
The apartment itself was very nice. The main hallway led to a living room in the back. To the left was a neat and tidy kitchen and to the right there was a bathroom and a set of stairs that led to the second floor. There were several pictures on the wall, mostly of Wing and old photos from the war. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walked into the living room. Trowa and Wufei sat down on a nearby couch while Quatre and Duo explored the room. By one wall, there was a desk with a laptop sitting on it.  
  
"Hey Heero, nice pad," Trowa commented.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Oye, Heero. You got another laptop?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well isn't there one over there. You still have my old one."  
  
"Good point," Duo replied distantly. He was more focused on three framed photos that were next to the laptop.  
  
The first photo was of the whole gang after the war. Wufei was pouting, Trowa and Heero were looking at the walls wishing they were somewhere else. Quatre was smiling with his big aquamarine eyes and Duo had a smirk on his face as he flashed a victory sign at the camera. Duo started to tear up at the memory as he passed the photo to his fellow co-pilots.  
  
The next picture was of 2 children, roughly 10 years old. The girls had green eyes and brown pigtails and the boy had Prussian eyes and messy brown hair. "Hey Heero? Is this you and Kayla?"  
  
"Yes it is. This was from just before I left for L1 about 10 years ago," Heero answered, smiling wistfully at the memory.  
  
"So Heero, what is your relation to this Kayla girl?" Trowa asked. Heero turned around to face him.  
  
"She's the closest thing I have to a family. We kept in contact during the war via e-mail, but her family doesn't know I was in a war. They don't know I was a Gundam pilot, let alone the 'Perfect Soldier'. It's nice to be treated normally."  
  
"Oh," Trowa replied. Now he was melancholy, first his koi and now him. He was getting way too sensitive in these peaceful times.  
  
The third photo was something Duo never expected. It was of himself and Heero. Heero was looking annoyed as Duo put his arm around Heero's shoulders and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Hey Heero, you still have this photo huh? I thought you said you were going to burn it," Duo said.  
  
Heero walked up next to Duo to look at the photo. "I know I said that. I was lying." Duo looked up at Heero, suddenly aware of how close he was. Heero was just inches away from his face. So close, and yet not close enough. Heero had spaced for a second, remembering the day that photo was taken. He didn't notice the way Duo was looking at him. Heero unconsciously leaned closer to look at the photo in Duo's hands, their breaths mingling.  
  
Thunk  
  
The atmosphere was broken as Heero's dreamlike state was broken and he turned away. He missed the hungry look on Duo's face. Duo cursed internally and also turned around to see what caused the noise.  
  
Thunk  
  
"Hey Heero, this is fun," Quatre said as he threw another dart. On the opposite wall of the desk was a dartboard, if you could call it a dartboard. It was hot pink was all kinds of frills and other girly fabrics. The best part was there was a picture of Relena's face in the center. Quatre had already sunk 3 darts into the board and there were many other old holes to indicate that the board had been used more then once.  
  
Duo forgot his disappointment and started laughing. "What?" Heero asked. "It's a good stress reliever." This only made Duo laugh harder. Trowa was chuckling and so was Wufei. Quatre just shrugged and kept throwing darts.  
  
Heero suddenly looked down at his watch. "Almost 5 o'clock. We better get going."  
  
"Where are we going," Quatre asked.  
  
"The main tenant's office next door. Mrs. Cyphrus makes the best chow around," Heero answered.  
  
"Cyphrus, isn't that Kayla's last name?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Her mom owns the complexes. Come on, we've got to go. Besides, there's someone there who is dying to meet Duo."  
  
"Meet me?" Duo asked, then he smiled. "Well, I was never one to disappoint my adoring fans." The others groaned in response except for Heero. He silently smirked, knowing full well what Duo was getting himself into.  
  
The gang exited the apartment and walked to the next door.  
  
"Now remember, you are all my friends from L1. We were not in any war and we are not Gundam pilots, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Another thing, my name is not Heero Yuy, its Heero Lowe."  
  
The others barely had enough time to digest this new information when Heero knocked on the door. There was a short scurrying of feet as Kayla looked through the peephole. "Just one moment Heero. Stacy!" she called out. "He's here."  
  
Heero had the chance to take a few steps back before the door flung open. A girl with blond pigtails, green eyes and blue overalls all but pounced on the Deathsythe pilot.  
  
"Shini-baby! What took you so long!" Duo was perplexed. There was a small girl on his stomach, fully glomping him and Heero had the nerve to be smirking.  
  
"Ohh, sorry. I didn't know I made you wait," Duo said. At least he wasn't lying.  
  
"Come on, dinner is ready." Stacy pulled Duo through the door. The others just followed while shaking their heads.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh, you must be Heero's friends," Mrs. Cyphrus said. She had her brown hair tied back in a bun. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Heero talks about you all the time."  
  
"He does?" they all said. Heero looked down a little sheepish. "Aww, he's blushing," Kayla teased. Heero looked up sternly. "Take a picture, it will last longer," he snapped back.  
  
"Aww," Mrs. Cyphrus, Kayla and Stacy replied.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. Stacy had pulled Duo in the seat next to her chair. Trowa and Quatre and Wufei were sitting directly to his left. Next to Wufei sat Heero, then Kayla, and Mrs. Cyphrus finished up the circle.  
  
"Hey Wufei, can you pass me the whipped cream?" Duo asked innocently. Wufei immediately got a violent nosebleed and excused himself to go to the bathroom and stop the bleeding.  
  
Duo was grinning and Trowa and Quatre were blushing. Heero and the Cyphruses were still sitting there wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Duo, we don't have any whipped cream here." Stacy said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry, that sequence I just couldn't help myself with. It's a reference to chapter 2 when Duo would make innocent phrases sound dirty to get Wufei to have a nosebleed.  
  
About the arcade sequence, what sequence you ask? Sorry, I was too lazy to write it. Eventually, I'll probably write a side fic to what happened.  
  
Sorry for the kissing teaser. I couldn't help myself. *ducks tomatoes*  
  
Gomen nasai for the long update. I've had a muse/writing cramp all day. I say cramp because I knew what I was going to write it just took me all day to actually write it. This chapter is extra long because I've gotten a couple complaints that my chapters are too short. I hope this makes you a little happier and makes you review more. Please!!! ~_~;  
  
That's it for now  
  
Ja ne and peace out  
  
~Alia Lowe 


End file.
